Face Your Fears
by rain.and.ragdolls
Summary: One-shot :: "Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less." ::GaaraxOC::


--Face Your Fears--

"I'm not going anywhere," the petite girl retorted smartly.

"Not even for this?" He held the necklace away from his body, eying the jewelry with distaste. She ignored the urge to snatch her rightful inheritance from the boy's filthy hand.

"I don't care." That was a lie. A dismissive grunt emitted from his throat.

"I hear it belonged to your mother; reckon it's worth a fortune." His bulky followers guffawed obnoxiously, so sure that they'd made it rich.

"I _told_ you; I'm _not_ going in there. Not even for that 'crappy necklace'; it's a cheap rock." she growled, stomping her foot impatiently and scrunching up her face at the old abandoned house on the hill, rumored to be haunted.

"Then, what am I holding onto this junk for?" he questioned importantly, grinning with reassured confidence at his two lackeys. With that said, he flung it disgustedly away from him.

His actions enflamed her insides; if only she were gifted with talent she could actually _use_. Damn her stupid bloodline. What use was water-based jutsu if she lived in a _desert?_

She awaited the expected sound of the necklace hitting the solid, dry, earthen ground. It would take a mere second to shatter the finely crafted gem her family so prized; many years may have passed before she obtained the required talent to mend the wrecked treasure.

And yet, the sound never reached her ears.

Through narrowed eyes, she spotted the precious blue stone lying on the desolate desert soil. Wait, no... It couldn't be. But as fine golden dust stirred, rising and clouding the air, Katsu's trepidation built with every beat of her heart.

She'd seen nothing, heard no sound, nor felt his presence, and yet, he was here; although out of her sight. Mutely, she watched the tainted grains as they twisted and shifted unanimously about the feet of the unfortunate boy, who remained oblivious of his impending demise.

_Ignorant fool,_ she nearly scoffed. If it weren't for the minute flicker of movement she caught by means of peripheral vision, she would have. For a sole moment, indifferent teal eyes threatened to bore through her defiant emerald shield.

She looked away hastily, focusing instead on her recent oppressor, who had become well aware of the ghastly sand weaving around his squirming body. As had his two followers, who yelped with fright and scampered away like the gutless wimps they would always be.

Ugh, and speaking of _gutless_, a certain someone's guts were about to be crushed and not-so-neatly spattered. Frozen in unpleasant anticipation, she awaited the strangled scream due in mere seconds.

And Katsu was not disappointed, hearing the agonized cry resonate across the barren land. Exposed, she could only grimace and close her eyes before her attire would be redecorated with unflattering red splashes...

Chestnut lashes matching the messy locks falling over her brow fluttered open, inquisitive eyes flickering from her clean apparel to a looming wall of sand. Inwardly, she gaped at the solid barrier that shielded her.

She hadn't moved—barely even breathed when the barricade dissolved before her eyes, revealing a sight she rendered altogether repulsive. Blood pooled into small dips in the earthen surface and stained the sand retreating back to his infamous gourd. A brief inhale filled her nose with a scent she could only describe as death.

The scene was enough to make Katsu's stomach churn in dissent; it wasn't as though the crimson fluid usually bothered her. She figured, under such circumstances, she might just allow herself the right to feel disturbed.

As she resided with three exceptional shinobi, the petite girl had swiftly learned to abide strictly by their many rules. One of which she adapted to early on: A ninja does not show nor act on emotion.

That didn't mean she wouldn't hide her sentiments. Sometimes, things she kept bottled up inside her would just flare up; like the time she shoved Temari down the stairs...

"Are you coming?" Those flat words startled her; it was amusing how his tone manipulated every question, turning them into simple statements. The first words he'd spoken since his arrival; they broke the tension of the silent, desert air.

The redhead glanced over his shoulder, waiting as Katsu contemplated the situation thoroughly—a truly rare occasion. As bright a girl as she might've been, she had the tendency to rush into things.

_No. __**Hell**__ no__. I said I wasn't going in there, and I meant it._

"Of course, don't be silly," she answered, giggling softly to add effect. The boy's only response was to continue onward into the dilapidated building. The little brunette gulped inaudibly.

_What's my problem?!__ Why did I say that? Wasn't the whole point __in__ endangering __my__ mother's pride __to __**avoid**__ going in this creepy place?_

She paced along hastily behind her fearless guide, hoping her moment's hesitation went unnoticed. Through each room they passed, she became aware of the house's lack of furniture. Their unplanned route led them to a rickety stairway.

Ancient floorboards creaked eerily beneath her feet, moaning their disapproval; something deep within Katsu shook at every step. Alas, the trek ended inside the only room left unexplored; the master bedroom upstairs.

Discomforted by her own racing thoughts, she moved subconsciously closer to her redheaded companion, whose gaze was steadily fixated on the grimy window. Her move had provided her with a small sense of security, though she scolded herself for behaving so timidly.

This house wasn't _actually_ haunted; so, what did she have to fear? Especially with the Shukaku's holder at her defense; Gaara, her only friend. Had either Kankuro or Temari taken his place, they would only work to grate on her nerves and terrorize her.

She was snapped from her thoughts by a flash of color amidst the dreary tones of grey. Her eyes widened, awed by the reappearance of her sapphire inheritance, lying in the lax grasp of none other than her recent savior.

She shot him a meaningful glance before pivoting neatly in the opposite direction, propping up her shoulder-length hair and inclining her head hopefully. A grateful smile graced her lips as the boy obliged, approaching with soundless footsteps.

The cold necklace was ice on her flesh and she barely restrained a flinch. Katsu could hardly anticipate the contrasting heat of his skin trailing over her sensitive flesh to the metallic chain, which hung loosely about her neck. She felt his fingers work nimbly on the fragile clasp, his tender touch eliciting pleasurable shivers down her spine.

She fingered the cerulean jewel fondly. Gaara had stepped away again; the increased distance between them left Katsu with an oddly chilled sensation.

A sudden desire lust for the boy's warmth gripped her, provoking a forbidden sense of dread. Her own arms wrapped about her, in desperation to regain control over her distraught state.

The intensity of this craving had never been so extreme; her lungs felt tight, making it difficult to breathe. Her abnormal gasps were surely heard in the still room, which she had suddenly forgotten.

When the subject came to emotions, Katsu was nearly as innocent as Gaara. From early on, she'd been rigidly taught that such things were prohibited.

But now, they were swiftly crushing the small girl; eating away at her from the inside out. As her body quivered uncontrollably, she turned her gaze up to the cause of her suffering. Her mouth twisted in a critical scowl, though her eyes carried a heavy feel that didn't match the anger she meant to express.

The redhead's expression remained impassive at the peculiar spectacle; he watched her lurch forward with her first step in his direction. Her legs continued their strides with forced confidence, trembling slightly.

She stopped before him and just stared. Stared at _him_. It was because of _him_ that these feelings, which were intended to lie dormant through her life as a ninja, had risen up so viciously.

With accusations in mind, Katsu lunged foolishly forward; she was, obviously, restrained by Gaara's impenetrable defense. Without thought, she cried, "Why do you do this to me?"

Answered with nothing but silence, she felt a surge of gratitude for the wall of sand wedged between them. She leaned feebly upon it, glad the barrier could hide her shame. Words tumbled pass her tongue never-the-less.

"You confuse me, Gaara, but not nearly as much as I confuse myself. When you're around, I can feel my heart beat faster; beats so fast, it hurts.

Words come too fast, and I can't think rationally. My mind races with these _damned_ emotions I can't even begin to understand..."

Her voice broke off then as the sand slowly—almost reluctantly, dispersed and she was forced to stand on her own. She stepped precariously closer.

"When you're near me, I feel safe and I don't know why. All that was simple becomes complex, and all that stressed me becomes simple. My fears lose their power.

But when you're gone, I'm defenseless and weak, and I can't take it," she growled, then.

"I can't take it anymore!" she snapped, her words laced with anger, distress, and traces of fear.

"I need you, Gaara; so much." she stepped closer still, reaching out to lay a hand on his chest. Her eyes closed and she perceived the life pulsing rapidly beneath his ribs.

Never had she been so close to him; to anyone. She became vaguely aware of a light touch around her waist, where Gaara's arm lay, a feathery presence. She lifted her eyes to lock with his own, instantly lost in his gaze. Eyes like those were amazing; dulled teal depths lined with black mesmerized her.

"And it _scares _me," she murmured honestly, inching closer, "because I... I think I..." Her words trailed off quietly. And then, his lips met hers. Her heart sped up, her lungs forced Katsu to gasp, and a blush spread furiously over her cheeks. Butterflies spiraled wildly through her stomach; those lips, placed so lightly over her own, were driving her crazy.

For once, Katsu's mind blanked; not a single legible thought could form as the gentlest touches overwhelmed her. And through it all, she pressed her lips against his with thrilled fervor. Both of their eyes fell closed, sharing their very first kiss.

He pulled away and she licked her lips, savoring the taste. They felt cold, parted from Gaara's. The boy leaned in again to rest his forehead on hers. She relished in the feel of his steady, warm breath, cascading softly over her skin; so confident in comparison to her own erratic gasps.

Their eyes met once more; Katsu was enthralled by them once more. Entranced, Gaara's words were nearly lost on her. "Don't be afraid."

Katsu nodded slowly, a small smile lighting up her face. "I... love you."

Gaara's hold on her tightened; his lips twitched almost imperceptibly. Her breath hitched in her throat; she gaped openly at this expression, so foreign to Gaara's usual stoic demeanor. Those indifferent eyes now shone with the emotion meant only for himself.

_Gaara... Strong, fearless Gaara..._


End file.
